When performing spinal fusion procedures and when otherwise required to immobilize portions of the spine, one method for such spine immobilization is to use a spine rod running generally parallel with the spine and anchoring the rod to the spine through pedicle screws. Pedicle screws are bone screws which are configured to thread into the pedicle of a vertebrae. A head of the pedicle screw is specially configured so that it can clamp onto the rod. The pedicle screw thus acts as an interface to couple the rod to the spine. Through utilization of multiple pedicle screws, a single rigid rod can extend along the spine and transfer some of the loads which might otherwise cause the spine to be mobile.
Pedicle screws are known in the prior art to provide this required function. As spinal fusion procedures and other related procedures can be quite complex and difficult, it is beneficial to make the pedicle screw as easy to use as possible and to work reliably and consistently. Such enhancements provide a direct benefit in simplifying an otherwise very complex procedure, ultimately improving outcomes for the patient.